


Inseparable

by MonstarBubby



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Humor, clone, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: A teenage prototype named Klyd and his clone friend named Vonneg find Gordon after the man just murdered all of Vonneg's neighbors. What silly antics ensue when the monsters request to come along?
Kudos: 2





	1. Wait, What?

What used to be two old flea-bitten clones faded away in front of Tommy and Gordon. Gordon wasn't gonna die to some flying robotic freaks tonight. After Coomer had disappeared and the both of them regained control of themselves, they were set and ready to move on.

That was until a cockney voice rang out to him from the darkness. "Oi, mate! Yer jus' gunna shoot m' neighbors n' leave? That's a lil' rude, sunshine!" Just before leaving to try to find the others, Gordon paused. He couldn't be hearing ANYTHING speaking proper English after all the hell what happened here... "Mate, are ye deaf? I'm talkin' to ya!" There was clearly someone talking to Gordon down here. Gordon looked frantically for the source of the voice until he was met with a small figure all the way on the other side of the hall. Then what looked like a three-foot-tall teenager Mario wearing a blue outfit came running up to the humans. Gordon's eyes widened at the sight of this clone. This clone's hair (which was supposed to be gray) was brown with baby blue tips. There was a golden ring donned on both ears and the right eyebrow. This clone also wore a bright blue, almost purplish vest with a lighter undershirt with some torn blue jeans. Where in the hell did this clone get clothes like that...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jus' look at this mess ya-"  
"You wanna explain why you can speak perfect English?" Gordon interrupted.  
"Mmm? Oh, we're always talking. People're just not listening, and right now, yer listenin' just fine."  
"Oh, since I can ah, already understand you?"  
"Yeh."  
"Well, that's good, but I have to go now-"  
"You don't look anything like a clone, mate."  
"I'd love to stay but-"  
"Are you a prototype?"  
"DO I LOOK LIKE-"

An Australian voice was shouting from up above now. Gordon looked up to see a someone looking down upon them from a support beam.

"Who's yer friend, Vonn!?"  
"Ah, I actually dunno his name! What's your name, fake iron man?"

Gordon could very well assume that the clone was talking to him... fake iron man... "Freeman... Gordon Freeman...d-do you guys have names?" Once the prototype from the ceiling hopped down next to the small clone, the creatures nodded. The prototype was also dressed similarly to the clone, except for the fact that this one donned all red. He wore a red cap with a checkerboard brim and a small gold ring on the edge. The prototype crawled up to Gordon and cleared his throat first. "M' name's Klyd. This 'ere is Vonneg." The clone waved. All Gordon could do is nod with his mouth slightly ajar. He had no idea what two brightly colored teen monsters were doing down here... let alone wondering how one very small clone managed to live when he thought he'd killed them all. "Why didn't the eldritch Boogerbrain tell us about this guy?? He looks bloody cool." Vonneg asked his buddy. The prototype couldn't help but let out an increasingly loud dolphin laugh. However, the man might have understood and became thrown into more bewilderment. "How do you two know Benrey?"

"Who's Benrey? Remind me Klyd..."  
"He's the goofy lookin' security guard guy, alien."  
Gordon let out a sigh. There was an awkward moment of silence until Vonneg spoke up.  
"Oi, aren't ye traveling with some others?"  
"Yeah.. Why is it any of your concern?" to be honest, all he wanted was for these two kids to go home.  
"Well uh, we just thought it'd be pretty cool to come along with you guys." Klyd asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"What?! No!"  
"Why not?! Our mums don't even want us around anymore!"  
"Not true. Your parents love you no matter what!" Tommy interjected.  
"Yeah, that is if they would start feeding us instead of th' alpha fer once." Klyd grumbled.  
"What do they feed you? If they even feed you at all?" Gordon asked, just out of pure curiosity.  
"Well uh... let's say it's the mother's job to feed us. Like a bird."

Gordon could retch at that. You learn something new every day I guess. "We also kinda know where it is you need to go." Vonneg piped. They both hugged together and made puppy eyes. They just wanna go with the science team to goof off. And were trying their hardest too. "No. Go home, I bet your parents miss you." The teens blanched, as well as Tommy. "Uncle Freeman, th-these two seem pretty cool, I don't see why they, they can't come with us!" Gordon just shot a look that said everything. "Don't encourage it."

"Yeh, I think you should listen to th' kid!" Klyd chimed. Gordon was getting pissed. "Don't get so hot-headed, iron man! We jus' wanna come with ya!" Finally, it hit Gordon like a sack of bricks. "Fine! Just... don't be... you. Alright?"

The teens didn't care about what Gordon said afterwards. They just hopped around making animal noises out of joy like kids on Christmas. 

This was gonna be a long rest of the journey.


	2. Two and a Half Headaches

"Did you know that Klyd was left as a baby?" Vonneg announced. Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to hear any more chatter from these two new... fools.

"I didn't know that, Mister Vonneg! D-did you know that Uncle Freeman?" Tommy asked.  
Gordon tensed up and replied with a short and quick "No."

"Poor, poor prototype! Thank goodness that... that you're okay!"  
"Ah, actually not poor prototype! The clones raised me after I was left to be eaten... s' kinda how I met me good friend Vonneg here." Klyd said, hugging his pal and the both of them giving him a toothy grin. "However, I still do need to work on a few things... like my flight!" the prototype added.

"You can fly?!" Tommy exclaimed.  
"Klyd, you can do it! Show th' kid what you can do!" Vonneg said as he patted his good friend on the back. With that note, Klyd warned the other two to stay back so he could do his thing. The prototype crawled a ways back, waggling his haunches and looking straight ahead, focusing intensely so he could impress his buddies. He began to sprint with all the energy he had, slowly increasing and increasing until he jumped into the air for a few with them paws and feet together... and landed on Gordon, tossing them both rolling on the floor and sliding into the wall. Tommy was holding his sides as he laughed with Vonneg, who was also dying with laughter. Gordon however, wasn't doing so well. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment and he shoved Klyd off of himself.

"Oi! I needed a landing pad." Klyd explained to the angry Freeman. Tommy's laughing dies as he sees Gordon's face. However, Vonneg doesn't stop. Klyd crawled back over to his buddy like a dog who'd just been scolded. Tommy and Vonneg get back up and follow Gordon once again.

It was a little while longer before they found themselves bored with padding around and walking these halls. Gordon wasn't however, as he was still diligently hunting for Bubby and Coomer. Klyd got a brilliant idea. "Oi kid?" The prototype whispered to Tommy. The kiddo ducked close to the prototype to hear him.

"Wanna learn how ta pounce like a prototype?"

...A few moments later, Gordon was all-too concerned about the overall silence the brats were in. He turned around... but it seemed all the "kids" left him behind or had gotten left behind. The freeman sighed heavily and leaned against a wall. All he wanted was to find the grandpas and get the hell out of this place. Now he had to turn around and find these damn kids. This would be so much more wholesome and cute if it were his own son Joshua, but Nooo, there had to be some grown-ass man and a couple of teenage freaking monsters to play hide and seek with. "Guys? C'mon, we gotta find the rest of the team... there's no time to play games!" he shouted. He wandered into a place with another hall connecting with the one he was in.

Gordon got the message that this small adventure was going to take longer than expected when Tommy made a giant leap onto Gordon, striking his back and forcing them into a tumble into the middle of the hall. This sent Vonneg and Klyd into a laughing fit.

"How'd I do, m-Mister Klyd?" Tommy asked, looking back at his monster pals as he had an angry Gordon pinned down.

"Absolutely bloody fantastic, mate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh this work won't really follow the lines of the original HLVRAI story, this is just what would happen if my two monster brats just happen to come along with the science team.


End file.
